


The day the helmet went on was the day he was most alone

by amosanguis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 2nd POV - Charles, 2nd POV - Erik, Beach Divorce, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Forgive me, Charles,</i> you project, but you know he doesn’t hear you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day the helmet went on was the day he was most alone

-z-

 

Putting the helmet on – it was the ultimate act of betrayal in his eyes.

_Alone._

You’d never felt it as vividly as you had at that very moment.

Ever since Charles had dove into the water to save you, he had been with you. His mind lightly brushing against yours – a presence you found soothing and addictive.

So, yeah, as the helmet slid into place, you felt the loss.

_Forgive me, Charles._

You know he doesn’t hear you.

 

-x-

 

“No, Erik! Don’t do this, no!” you bang your hands against the window, trying to get back to him.

You promised that he’d never be alone again and damn it all if you’re not one to keep your promises. So yeah, just like the lab rat Erik named you, you fought against the inevitability of your failure - scratching and tearing and raging at the void that held Erik’s mind.

But, it’s useless; the man was lost to you. And, in your world of  _everyone_ , you’ve never felt so fucking alone.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
